Wammys' House of Secrets
by LolliAlice
Summary: Many unknown angst lie in the hearts of Wammys orphans. Some are sexually devious to Insanely murderous. Featuring Matt, Mello, Near, Beyond Birthday and more... Till' death does them part. The Character One and Two are just random characters in the story. Rated M for Matt and Mello. You might want to get your eyes checked after reading this.


Wammys House of Secrets

Vengeance

Introduction

The adverentity, the shame, the living hell of hiding myself. This thought had suddenly pitched to a stop as the red-head hit a sudden bump. His eyes popped open slightly just as they had a few years ago, just as on one night where he finally got to reveal his identity. The teenager began fiddling around with a metal chain dropping down his dark jean pocket. Ever since his short monitoring and seeing of him recently- he still wasn't sure whether his trust still could rely with him. The terrain around him began look more city like which was a sign his destination wasn't far. Fuzz was coming out of his technical device- it was his partners' voice.

"Matt- your almost there. Don't give up on me." His voice was really contained like he was whispering. The sound of an engine stirring was in the background though, and sirens were wailing from a distance. He let go of the chain and held the device to his cheek.

"M'kay. Did you get her yet?" he calmly replied.

"Yeah- That's why I need to be quiet." His tone sounded anxious.

"You know, Mello.." Matt sounded almost in trouble.

"If you're still like you were several years ago- then I'm sure as hell you won't die." It was easy to picture him grinning cunningly with a cigarette in his mouth while saying this.

"Well at least I can think you aren't gonna die at least from me since I don't hear any video games in the background." Mello was laughing for the rest of his transition and suddenly got cut off.

Matt got his sight of the first car. He began murmuring, frustrated, under his breath remembering that what he was about to perform had been a special vow that was to be made for his life, for Mello, maybe even for L. As his car veered closer, the more of Takadas men appeared. He sighed silently and gave his normal look to the cars. It was getting even more difficult trying to veer through with them cornering him. Even at this point the reluctant beating of his heart had sounded more than the engines. Had Kira got him? No.. But it almost seemed likely. The last bit of smoke was dispatched through his lungs before he nervously looked all around him, breathless, to find himself cornered by cars at every last sector. He breathed out the lingering fume and watch it disappear in the wind just as it had did on that winter night, both to then and now he felt nervous and cornered. Of course Matt was intelligent enough to know that resisting arrest was futile and the only option left was negotiation.

"Mello.. Are you there?" The red head was desperate, almost praying that Mellos' device would pick up.

He repeated the sentence several times, awaiting a signal.

"_Shit… _I guess there's no time lose then." He let go of the leather steering wheel and pulled slowly on the car door handle. Matt set foot on the concrete and stepped inside the circle, surrounded by men wearing sun glasses and suits. As he completely was set on the ground, Matt casted out a sentence.

"Come on, since when were the Japanese allowed to carry big guns like that?"

He stepped out to the ground and looked ahead, slightly hesitating.

"Listen, I'm connected to Takadas' kidnapper. You've probably got a lot to ask me. You aren't going to shoo-" He had been suggestive, yet the guards didn't refuse to be a second late and all fired their guns at the poor ginger. For a fraction of the second his eyes shined through his auburn goggles until the bullets went straight through his body, causing him to be violently knocked down to the floor. Blood spilled out Matt almost as juice concentration would spill out a fruit. Yet it was almost favoring to kill him, even if it appeared that only blood and sullied organs, lies and his secrets were drifting of his tainted mind at a constant rate. The damned pain he was expressing at that moment had probally estimated the pain felt totally- No, the suffering and sub-serviancy was only itself just a mere wound compared to that of his life. _Mello- Please don't- just- forgive me.. Mello- _Thoughts ending to the finishing bullet. One last tool that would end his eternal suffering.

Mello kept a firm stare ahead of the drivers wheel, when his attention was suddenly brought to the news about a man who got shot down, yet his identity a secret. He didn't want to appear worried in front of Takada yet he grimaced in his mind.

"Matt… I never thought you would be killed.. forgive me.." Although his eyes remained that of a killers, the blonde grew short of breath and could only imagine what horrible fate could await him as well. But Mello knew doing this act against Kira wasn't just for vengeance of L and justice, it was now for the salvation of his best friend, his only friend, his only love. His fingers were almost flinching on the wheel now, only imagining how betrayed Matt must have felt. All he wanted at that moment was to return to his friend, and be happy again with forgiving of his malicious acts. But now would it be a sin to sacrifice my own life against Kira? Mello questioned himself, mind rushing. No, if there was a time the actions done by this forebade killer were considered out of the question then death must be casted out to an equal place. His destination had lay ahead- right at the moment his pupil shifted direction, the sound of paper being scrunched was being made multiple times by Takada in the back.. Mello knew exactly was about to happen. He let out a small smirk of triumph as the truck stopped short, causing Takada to stumble on the floor and slamming into the seat. She groaned a bit from the pain and rubbed her head.

"Hey.." Mello whispered in his cunning, silent, voice.

Takada looked up with innocence sparkling in her eyes.

"Good-bye, killer." He whispered while smiling, Takada almost kept her shock as he revealed the simple truth. Mellos' eyes expression jumped to vacant and his mouth flexed back to normal, his face crashed sideways into the dashboard as some crackling of his spine had sounded. In the midst of his consciousness, both of them were brought to MU [Nothingness] The two had almost felt face-to-face, looking each other straight in the eye with strictness, even some enthusiasm sparked.

"So-" The red-head put his hand on Mellos shoulder.

"we get here again-" The background changed to an attic they were adorn to as children.

"We get to return again. " Mello purred, reaching over to on the floor to grab a little, beige, blanket, looking at Matt again to see their youth return. They gently set down on the wooden floor, watching snowflakes dance across the marine blue sky while embracing each other again, waiting a whole lifetime for this final moment of peace.


End file.
